If i cant have Fionna, Nobody can!
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: Gumball is tired of Marshall Lee and Flame Prince with her! So he decides its time to get rid of them forever, and have Fionna all to him self. Rated t for some violence and yes, the pairing is Fumball, but mostly one sided. The summary say's it all!
1. Betrayl! Strike one

**A little story of how Gumball feels about the two other men in Fionnas lives and what he will do to have fionna to himself. NO HATEING! you guys will know not to read it on the summary! I like PG, and if you dont im sorry. And sorry for the bluntniss but well... most people would say no to this story.**

Chapter 1- The two, Lower life forms.

I was running past the woods as fast as i could! i didnt want fionna waiting any longer espescialy since im late!

"Fionna!" i screamed. I ran to our meeting spot but as soon as i got there i saw IT. He was with her... but why? He was her age but she was supposed to meet me here! why did she... And then she quickly kissed him, trying to avoid being burnt! Why take a chance with a fire hazord! but love did work in many ways... i felt heart broken so i walked back.

Hours later Fionna arived at the castle.

"Hey Gumball i didnt see you at the spot." i had to lie!

"Sorry i was caught up with the ice queen."

"oh, ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Yes i toke care of it. but fionna maybe we can meet a different time at a different place?"

"Sure, at the field at 8?"

"Sure!"

"O-okay gumball..."

"Yeah... so ill see you around?"

"Y-yeah! of course!" and she hugged me... it felt like i was FP himself just then. But i still dont know why fionna was with HIM!? But... ill get over it... im sure...

**Or will he?**


	2. The Monsterous Marshall, Strike two

**Im back with my soon to be infamous story... Im just to tired of people making Fiolee fics, but have Marshall beat Gumball up! ITS INSULTING! ... Im sorry...**

**Gumball:...Thanks for the kindness!**

**Gumball, were not doing this author note talk show thing again...leave...**

(Gumball's POV)

I kept walking and walking, How dare Marshall Lee just...THROW THAT AT ME! What does he think he is? Besides a freak! If you were to hear half the perverted things he says about fionna, you wouldnt-! URGH! I kept following the spot he flew fionna toward, running through the woods, ofcourse he would never expect me to do that! "im only a prince" most people say! Huh?

"Good little girl (Aah Aah) always-" WHAT?! HE IS SINGING WITH HER!

"Bad little Boy (ohhhh) i really dont buy (aah) that your that kind of guy-" Well trust me fionna, he CAN be but he isnt always. WHAT?! How dare he flirt with her! i wanted to step in, but no... What would i be if i did that? it would be best if i waited at the treehouse... I dont want anyones 'expectations' to be high!

**I...DONT...CARE! This is gumballs story! NO REQUESTS! Sorry D:... NO IM NOT SORRY!**


	3. WAIT! What about Strike Three?

**Sorry, but ive decided to continue!**

(Gumball's POV)

They think ill just let them do this?! IS THAT WHAT THEY THINK?! HUH?! Ill Show Them! HAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!

(Normal POV)

Gumball was slowly going insane. A part of him DEEP inside came out mixing Insanity with Jealousy. He got the following items.

A Stake  
Sun Ray  
Cauliflower Esence  
Water Bottle's  
Ball Blam BurglurBur  
Hose  
Oxygen depriver

"EHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed as he ripped his clothes off, reavealing him only wearing his under as Peppermint Maid walked in, and then instanly walked right out in disgust. He grabbed two strap's filled with equipment, and put them over his chest. His Pink Quaffed Hair was starting to go down and sweat. His eye's grew larger as he went into his lab. He opened a drawer and there it was. It was Ice Queen's super mega duper Love Potion that he managed to take safely and keep it in the lab for studying.

"It's okay fionna! Soon youll realize who you REALLY want to be with! AHAHAHAHA!" He screamed in a REALLY LONG LAUGH. Gumball was tired of being considered weak and dumb and a baby, so he grabbed the potion... And headed to Fionna's house.

**Ohh what? To much gumball? trust me...soon Marshall Lee will have his..._TURN_...HAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Gumball's inner insanity

**Sorry, I have yet to update in a whileeeeeeeeeee. Im updateing alot of other storys, and this one? Well, i got a great future for it. Lets continue!**

(Gumball's POV)

Soon, Fionna, Soon we will be together forever! And ever and ever and ever and-

15 minutes later...

- and ever and EVER! One drop with the love potion of Ice Queens and she'll never leave me! EVER...AGAIN... First, so theres nobody will interfere, I'll have to get rid of Flame Prince, Who i saved from possible death as a baby! And my old friend Marshall Lee Abedeer. Why i hated Marshall Lee. First, he totoaly betrays me and then he trys to take my love of my life!

_-Flash Back-_

_Gumball and Marshall Lee a little after Gumball first met Fionna._

_"So, Gummbutt, What is she like?" Marshall Lee asked._

_"She's perfect! She saved me from that weird lady in the blue dress!" Gumball said._

_"Oh, You mean Simone? Or Aka the Ice Queen? she has like a prince fetish or somethin." Marshall Lee said, knowing exactly who he was talking about._

_"Well, She saved me! And said she'd love to see me again!" Gumball said excited._

_"But, isnt she a bit young for you?" Marshall asked._

_"So? She doesnt know right from wrong yet." Gumball said, wanting to be with Fionna already._

_"Well, If 'thats' the case, I think i'll go ahead and get to her first! I might just make her one of my kind infact!" Marshall Lee said, trying to instagate. Gumball knew he was jokeing._

_"Wh-what? why even? Just cause' you know i like her?" He teased at him._

_"Well, Yeah, And then she'll be a little girl forever! And you'll NEVER be with her! HAHAHAH!" Marshall Lee said, floating towards the window._

_"WHAT?!" Gumball screamed. Throwing a beaker at him, but he floated past it. "MARSHALLLL!" He called._

_"Your too young for Girl friends bubba! But me on the other hand...MWAHHHAHAHAH!" Marshall Lee said, smileing like a happy-fat king and then laughing evily._

_"MARSHALL YOU WOULDNT!" Gumball screamed, Tears dropping down his face. He was emotionall, but Marshall never got to him. But marshall was messing with his feelings for real this time. Pulling his heart guts HARD._

_"She's mine~~~" Marshall Lee sung, singing in the night time. He was going to Fionna's tree house. Gumball, Thinking he was going to steal Fionna, didnt even think about Lord Monochromicorn and ran for it. He kept running, panitng as he was very tired. He looked up at the tree house. The sun had risen. He knocked on the door, but looked up to see Marshall Lee throw some kind of food on him._

_"Hey Bubba! Sorry, busy makin' out with Fionna right now! Byeeeee~" He said, and he slammed the window closed. What Gumball DIDNT know, Was that Fionna and Cake left to find another home to live at, Because Marshall Lee decided to take there's saying it was 'MINE' which, it actually used to be when him and Ashley were together. Gumball kept elbowing the door, but it's like there was a sofa covering it!_

_"FIONNAAAAA!" Gumball screamed, beleiveing what Marshall said was true. And it wasnt._

He always did like to totaly mess with my brain and heart. He knew how it worked. But now! IM HAVING FIONNA ALL TO MYSELF! FOREVER! And im never gonna let her escape my arms!

(Normal POV)

Gumball, in his new, Speedo like underwear,

**A/N: It shows his inner insaneity as a man! Would a SANE man wear that?**

And with his gear straps around his chest, He hopped ontop of Fionna's house, laughing minaicly. He opened a window with his pryer, he never used it, it just happened to be in Peppermint Butlers closet. He opened the window, and slid in. His greased back hair, its bangs, fell in front of his face as he landed. He didnt hear anything, so he kept looking. He couldnt find anyone. He opened a drawrer, and saw one of Fionna's shirts. He picked it up, and hugged it tightly with both his arms and legs, and rolled around on the floor. As he was having his odd 'fun' he heard Cake come downstairs.

"Fionna, Baby? Is that you?" She asked, climbing down the ladder. He hid under the sofa and waited for her to walk by, still holding the shirt close. As Cake walked by, Gumball tazed her, and she fell to the floor unconcious...

"Sorry Cake, I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding!" Gumball said, with a tied up and angry Cake, and threw her into the pantry.

"MPPPPH! GMBLLLHHHH! UGHHHFFFF! FFIOOONAHHHH! MMMMGHHH!" Cake said, her mouth covered. Gumball simply dived out the window to continue to look for Fionna, half naked, not even minding it. He infact dressed that way to 'impress' Fionna.

**Yeah, Hey, Blah-balh, whatever...**

**Disclaimer- i dont own adventure time. Happy?**


End file.
